1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing assemblies for microelectronic circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mass production of microelectronic circuits, it is well known that automatic equipment may be utilized to test the microelectronic circuits. Typically, the automatic equipment utilizes probe assemblies having a plurality of test probes, each test probe adapted to make electrical contact with a single position on the microelectronic circuit for testing purposes.
Since microelectronic circuits are quite small, then a very limited area on the circuit is available to make electrical contact between the tip of the test probe and the microelectronic circuit. Further, certain microelectronic circuits, particularly integrated circuits, are quite fragile and therefore to prevent damage to the circuit the contact between the test probe and the circuit test point should involve a minimum of frictional movement, particularly lateral to the test point. Further, the test probe contact should be provided with some degree of resiliency so as not to "dig" or scratch the test point surface.
Prior art microelectronic circuit test assemblies of interest include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,648,169 to Wiesler; 3,560,907 to Heller; 3,611,128 to Nagada; 3,930,809 to Evans; 4,034,293 to Roch; 3,955,867 to Braun, et al; 3,932,012 to Reimer, et al; 3,912,983 to Lowry; 3,891,924 to Ardezzone, et al; 3,445,770 to Harmon; 3,866,119 to Ardezzone, et al; 3,270,311 to Deer, et al; 3,414,869 to Pascua; 3,422,394 to Antes; and 3,738,560 to Kulicke, et al.